This invention relates to disk drive hot swapping. PC networks and, in particular client server technology have created a need for network servers comprising relatively large and fast processors and random access memory coupled to an expandable array of large, fast hard drives. The hard drives provide non-volatile storage for application programs and data. One efficient method of providing for non-volatile storage is through an array of relatively inexpensive disk drives that can act in concert to provide non-volatile storage that is faster and more reliable than a single, large, expensive hard disk drive.
One technology that enables inexpensive hard drives to cooperate is generally known as a redundant array of inexpensive disks or RAID and is particularly useful in the environment of network servers. RAID provides data redundancy such that if a single disk drive fails, lost data can be reconstructed from data stored on the remaining disks. In addition, multiple hard drives can be mirrored whereby copies of application programs and data are simultaneously stored on multiple disks. In the event of disk failure, a mirror image of a failed drive is available on another disk.
A RAID can be monitored and in the event of a disk drive failure, the failed disk can be replaced and data restored without interrupting the operation of a server. In addition, an operational disk drive can be removed and archived at the same or a remote location. An archived disk drive can also be replaced without interrupting the operation of a server. In order to replace a hard drive while the system is operational, a disk drive is “hot swapped,” the term “hot” referring to live voltage and signals being applied to the drive while it is being removed and replaced.
Typically, a RAID is housed in a peripheral bay chassis (P-Bay). A P-Bay chassis can efficiently arrange hard drives and supply them with power control and data connections, while allowing for adequate cooling of hard drives housed within it. A computer can be electrically connected to the P-Bay and thereby be given the advantages of having multiple disk drives.
Hard drives have been known to be mounted into a P-Bay chassis by bolting the drive into the chassis, using a cam driven handle to insert the drive into the chassis and other mechanisms. To limit vibrational effects, each hard drive needs to be securely mounted into the chassis.